There was no More
by Silver Ice
Summary: Hermione starts to get visitors that are unwanted, but why are they really talking to her? And why her only? How does Godric have anything to do with it? there's some swear words here, but besides that...rfr, we floats ye boat
1. ~*There Was no More*~

A/N: Hey I hope you people read this and uh just know that it's really important to me, be gentle when you flame. Hermione has some unwanted visitors. Disclaimer-Nothing is mine! Only the plot.  
  
There was no More  
By: Silver Ice  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
"Hermione? Hello, what's wrong," I heard Ron ask, waving his hand in front of my face, bringing my thoughts to a halt.  
  
"Oh, sorry, just thinking," I hurriedly answered with a small shake of my head.  
  
"About what, Herm? You've been like this all weed, what's really wrong?" Ron pushed on. How did he know…how could he?  
  
"Ron, I'm okay, just worried about the exams," I said with a meek smile. He took my reply as enough to satisfy him. It was late, about 2:30 a.m. I couldn't sleep though. They kept on coming, they don't stop, they won't stop…they can't. Ron sensed it from the beginning, I know Harry did as well. I looked around and decided to once again, try to get some sleep.  
  
I drifted slowly to an area of peace, peace and joy. With clouds of beauty in the sky. But then they came, the clouds formed into vicious creatures and I stood up with a lurch to make it end, but it didn't. I ran out of the Gryffindor tower, in the halls I heard children playing, and then the laughing came, cruel and heartless. Mockingly haunting, I knew not where to turn. I was being consumed by the laughter, by the evil. I was drowning in the bottomless depths of nothingness. The laughter was all I heard. I slid to my knees, tears flowing freely from my eyes.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone, go away!" I screamed, rocking back and forth helplessly. I couldn't think anymore, I had no control. I felt myself seeping into the blackness, and then there was no more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you think it could be, Albus?" I heard McGonagall ask. My eyes snapped open to see the blinding lights of the hospital room. Ron was sitting next to me.  
  
"Hermione! How do you feel?" He asked, holding my hand in his.  
  
"I…I…I don't know," I said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"You have to tell us, you were laying unconscious in the hallway at 3:00 a.m. You can't try to hide it anymore," Ron said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, they keep coming, they won't stop," I said in frustration.  
  
"Who are they Herm? What are they doing?" he asked in anticipation.  
  
"They're-" but I was cut off by the professors who walked in at that moment.  
  
"Mr. Weasley! Didn't I tell you to retrieve me if she were to awaken?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Sorry, Madame. She just woke up." Ron said quickly dropping his hand.  
  
"How likely," McGonagall said shaking her head in a sense of disapproval.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, we do know you want to stay her, but I do fear Miss Granger needs her rest," Dumbledore said with a glint of worry in his bright eyes.  
  
"But, Professor," Ron tried to complain, to no avail.  
  
"Good night, Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said as McGonagall pushed Ron out, I was sad to see him go, and yet relieved as well.  
  
"Miss Granger, do tell us why you were out?" Madame Pomfrey said, her eyes looking straight into my soul.   
  
"I was trying to get a book from the library," I said, blurting out the first thing that came into my mind.  
  
"We'll talk again in the morning, Miss Granger, and do tell the truth then." McGonagall said as she and Dumbledore exited the wing. I felt guilt well up inside of me.  
  
"Dear, try to sleep, they're not going to let you off this," Madame Pomfrey said kindly, "drink this," She handed me a potion and then shut off all the lights. I lay awake staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The whole room seemed to be slowly closing in. I snapped my eyes to the door when it creaked softly.  
  
"Hermione, you still up?" I heard Ron ask.  
  
"I thought you left!" I said as Ron crept in and took a seat beside me.   
  
"They're what, Hermione? Tell me, you have to," Ron said getting right back on the subject we had been on earlier.   
  
"Look, it's just that they're…they're," but once again I didn't finish my sentence as I felt the potion finally seep into my system.  
  
~*~*~  
  
While Hermione slept, the professors had a conversation of their own.   
  
"Albus, she's been acting strangely for longer than just a few days," McGonagall said.   
  
The three staff members were seated in Dumbledore's office, trying to figure out Hermione's condition.  
  
"I've noticed she's acting…in a word…jumpy. Not at all her calm self," Madame Pomfrey spoke out.   
  
"Have you ever seen any such thing as this, Poppy? I certainly cannot remember a time of my teaching when anyone acted in this way." Dumbledore inquired as he swirled the material within his Pensive.  
  
"Nothing, I've been looking into this all day, what do you presume it is?" She replied, going through the pile of papers in her hands.   
  
"Well-" Albus was cut off by McGonagall, "Listen! Quiet,"   
  
All three went silent, but with a sudden burst of air, the window flew open, extinguishing all light sources. The wind that had blown seemed madly hungered to destroy, as it passed it blew at them wildly, and yet the items in the room didn't do so much as shift.   
  
Ron, on his way back to the tower, was walking glumly when his head was drawn up to see the whole hall in front of him darken rapidly. Yet, with a single blink the hall was once more its brownish-gray.   
  
"Hello?" He asked in nervousness. There was nothing in sight, Hogwarts was as normal as it usually was. The blackness continued to move through the corridors, right to their destination, to Hermione.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The lights in the hospital wing slowly began to flicker, I laid still and peered around anxiously. The bedpans began to clatter, and the door opened and closed repeatedly.   
  
"Leave me alone, what do you want from me?" I exclaimed, sliding gently off the bed.  
  
"Come, do not be scared," I heard them say. It was swallowing me in, as the words screamed within my head. I put my hands to my ears and began to rock on my heels.  
  
"STOP IT!" I shouted shrilly, "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Stop PLEASE!" I begged as the whole room started to spin. I ran through the door to no place at all.   
  
The paintings were mocking me as I passed, and I kept seeing all the armor laughing.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I questioned in desperation.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I hollered after hearing the voice, but when I turned, I saw it was Ron.  
  
"They're here, aren't they?" Ron asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Everywhere," I whispered, taking a step back. Suddenly I felt something grab at my waist.  
  
"Let me go! Let go!" I screamed in agonizing fear.  
  
"There's no one here! What's happening?" Ron yelled in panic. The hands around my waist tightened dragging me down.  
  
"Ron help me, they're getting me, Ron please!" I hollered, grasping Ron's outstretched hands.   
  
"We will come again" the voice said.  
  
"Ron, did you hear that? Did you hear?" I asked as I collapsed into Ron's arms.   
  
"Hear what, Herm?" he asked.  
  
"No, don't do that Ron, tell me you heard!" I said more forcefully.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, we'll-" I felt enraged as I interrupted Ron's sentence.  
  
"You don't believe me? I'm not lying, Ron, it's not help I need…I need to know who they are!" I turned around, dashing away from Ron helplessly.  
  
"Hermione! Come back," Ron screamed after me. But I wouldn't turn back, I couldn't.  
  
"Why Ron, why don't you believe me?" I mumbled, leaning against a wall in the charms classroom.  
  
"So weak, I'm so weak," I said, conjuring a lit candle and placing it in front of me.   
  
The room didn't feel safe, I felt like I was being watched. As I sat, the rays of sunlight filtered into the room, and the darkness lifted. The candle dimmed, and then extinguished, causing smoke to rise in little ringlets. I sighed in relief, they were gone. I sat still until I could sit no more. As I looked around the room, I realized it wasn't the charms classroom as I had suspected. It was a room I'd never seen before, chairs and desks were piled in stacks off in the corner of the room. Dust was sprinkled along the floor in clumps. In the other corner sat an antique red chair, looking contrastive to the room's grubby surroundings. Above the wall was a picture frame, but no picture was set within it's golden outlines, giving it an eerie look. I walked to the chair slowly and sat down, but stood back up as I heard the crinkling of paper. I pulled a wrinkled sheet of paper from the crease in the chair.  
  
On the sheet were about 6 angles with shimmering harps. The picture scared me, one of the angles looked exactly like me. And although it was a portrait, the harp's strings were moving. Climbing atop the chair I slid the painting into the frame and left the room to find a way back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hermione, there you are! Ron and I have been looking everywhere for you, where did you go," I heard Harry say from behind me.  
  
"Harry. Don't do that! You stupid Merfaggot, you frightened me," I exclaimed.  
  
"Merfaggot? What happened to you, where were you Hermione," Harry pushed on.  
  
"I don't know, I'll show you though, it was some weird room, I mean we've never seen it before now," I said more calmly.  
  
"Hermione, that's impossible, we know this castle better than Dumbledore does," Harry said not believing me.  
  
"That's the funny thing…I thought we knew it all too," I replied.  
  
"Show me Hermione, if there really is a room that we haven't seen I'll know, where is it?" Harry asked. Sighing I led him through the halls I had just gone through until at last we stood in the doorway.  
  
"What-the-it's gone! Who took it, this is impossible," I said running to the picture frame, which was now empty. Looking throughout the room I couldn't find the picture I had just hung.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. So, have you ever been here before?" I queried.  
  
"No, this room, I don't think Dumbledore even knows about it," Harry replied, making a circle in the middle of the dust.   
  
"It looks so old, so unused, and the chair looks so different from everything else in her, so out of place. I don't know, it seems as though something's wrong, but I just get the feeling there isn't anything evil in here. Something's just out of order, upset," I said, walking to the desks.  
  
"My God, Hermione! You have no footprints, the dust isn't moving around you," Harry exclaimed in panic. I looked down and my stomach lurched as I realized that the only thing that had upset the dust were Harry's feet and that where I stood the dust was still exactly as it had been.   
  
"We have to get out of this room," I moaned, walking briskly to the door and, looking behind myself, I still saw no footprints. "come on, Harry!"  
  
He quickly followed, making the dust rise in puffs. "That's weird, that room, it's like it just appeared. We should go to Dumbledore, tell him about it," Harry said, leading me to the gargoyle.  
  
"You think he'll know about it?" I asked hesitantly. Harry nodded confidently.  
  
"Flying frogs." The gargoyle sprung aside at Harry's command.   
  
We quickly climbed up the stairs, twisting and twirling for seemingly eternally. When we finally reached the top and Harry began to knock lightly on the door. Dumbledore opened it before Harry's fist touched the oak.  
  
"Yes, do come in," Dumbledore spoke. I entered the office slowly, hesitating.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Miss Granger, do make yourself at home. Take a seat," he said kindly as he pointed to a chair. "you too, Mr. Potter, do sit down,"  
  
"Professor, I know you probably think we came to talk to you about last night, but we've got something else to say," I started.   
  
"It's about a room she found, sir. A room that we believe may be cursed!" Harry put in.   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You've found that room then?"  
  
"So you do know about it!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Unfortunately, I do. It appeared, I must say, a mere month ago, on Christmas day I believe. I myself have not entered it, the Grey Lady was the one who discovered it," Dumbledore said gravely. I felt my face turn into one of shock, they had started on Christmas, they had come that very same day.  
  
"That isn't too unusual in itself is it?" Harry questioned knowing well that rooms always appeared in Hogwarts.  
  
"You're right, at first the room seemed like nothing too important but I've learned that it is different, there is black magic everywhere in there, it must have been a site of many murders in it's previous location. The strange thing is it looks like a schoolroom. Though through my years at Hogwarts as student, teacher, and Headmaster I've never seen it, nor has any other current resident of this castle," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"There's no way of destroying it is there? Once a rooms been placed within Hogwarts, there it will remain until the dawn of the day it's services are fulfilled," I recited from Hogwarts, a history.  
  
"Yes, that's is unfortunately true, we can try every possible spell that has ever been created, and though the walls may quaver from a powerful blow, they will not so much as crack. This was part of the creating of Hogwarts that came from Godric," Dumbledore added, now pacing back and forth across the room.   
  
"Dumbledore, where's-" my head snapped to the door as it clicked, and opened, to revile Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we have found her, do not panic," Dumbledore quickly said resuming his halted pacing.  
  
"Hermione you scared us all, heavens where did you go," Ron said leaning against the wall. He looked exhausted, his eyes were blood shot from many nights of no sleep. I was so grateful that he had been staying up with me for the past week or so.  
  
"You all right?" Harry asked before I could utter a word.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess, I was just so damn worried. I wasn't even thinking straight," Ron replied putting his hands on his forehead in frustration. I felt guilty for his loss of all energy, and joy. He didn't deserve that, not for my suffering.   
  
"Are YOU okay Hermione," Ron at last asked.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, really. Thank you though, you helped me a lot last night," I said smiling at him. He seemed so lost.  
  
"Well, if you're sure…" Ron said, a glint of worry still in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," I repeated, "don't worry." I then explained the incident of the room with help from Harry. Ron looked dumbstruck.  
  
"And there's no way of removing it? No possibility of magicking it away? What was Godric thinking," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Godric was a man of fate, of destiny, he knew there was no running away from your purpose of life, and when something appears from him, well it must be important," Dumbledore said in explanation.  
  
"Well, still, how do we know for sure that it's from him and not Peeves or something?" Harry asked in curiosity.  
  
"Ever room that's been placed by him holds a portrait of 6 angelic creatures, and this room has that portrait, there is no mistaking it," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Is this all bad?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Though it may be good in the end when Godric is involved, it will not start that way, all we know for certain is this will show a truth that has been hidden," the headmaster said.  
  
"So the bad will come before the good?" I said in confirmation.  
  
"Oh no, not bad things, horribly deadly things, if this truly is what it seems to be…no good will come." As Dumbledore concluded this, my head fell. Evil was going to prevail.  
  
"Ms. Granger, do not leave your dormitories for any circumstance, do you understand," Professor McGonagall told me severely.  
  
"I know, and I am to ask the other girls for any of my needs," I said repeating the words I'd been listening to for the whole day.  
  
"All right, I wish that all works out well for you," the professor said sighing.  
  
*Great! Now everyone thinks I'm doomed.* I thought in frustration.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I bolted up in my bed as I heard the window smash open. I yanked open my drapes and ran for the window. The glass fell on to the floor glowing a deep crimson, and I suddenly realized it spelled out   
C-O-M-E.   
  
"What do you mean," I whispered into the air, "come where!"  
  
"Your time has come. You must follow your destiny." The voices echoed.  
  
"What destiny! What do you mean my time?" I hollered but stopped dead. Slowly coming towards me through the window was a gravestone that read:  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
May her soul live on  
1980-1996  
  
I screamed, "NO! I'm not dead, I'm only 16!!!" It kept coming, and when I snapped my eyes shut it still loomed there. I started to walk backwards to the door, it was in the room now, still coming closer. I turned and yanked the door open running into something-or rather someone-as I dashed away madly. Ron had been outside the door "guarding me".  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, catching my arm before I fell.  
  
"We are here, do not run anymore!"   
  
I saw Ron go pale. "Hermione. Tell me, is that them?" Ron asked knowing the answer before he asked. I nodded in fear of what they were going to do. "Don't worry, you're safe with me," Ron said with a new burst of confidence.  
  
"I know Ron," I said timidly," do you think we should go talk to the professors?"   
  
"You're not going anywhere, you are coming with us" The voices ringed through my head laughing mockingly.   
  
I knew for sure now Ron could hear them too. There was a loud rhythmic sound of creaking and I realized that it was the door to the girl's dorm, when I looked at it, it snapped shut, leaving Ron and me outside of the room.   
  
Ron grabbed the handle twisting it with all his strength, It didn't so much as move. I ran to the boy's dorms, and saw that their door too was locked. Ron walked slowly to the portrait hole, and when his head sank down, I knew we were trapped. Our home had become our prison.  
  
"There is no escaping us, you have been chosen"  
  
The Gryffindor common room, once so safe and protecting, was now a deadly cage in a game of death. "There's got to be another way out of here! Dammit, where ate those passage ways!" Ron exclaimed as he began to kick the walls, and knock down tables.  
  
"Ron don't, stop don't," I said in panic.  
  
"Hermione, oh shit, this is bad," Ron said suddenly.  
  
"What? What's bad now?" I asked.  
  
"I don't have my bloody wand with me," he said clawing at his palms. I gasped at the realization that we were unprotected, unarmed, weakened, and outpowered.  
  
"Damn," I said sliding to the floor, "damn."  
  
"Hermione, we don't need you thinking like that, we don't need wands either, come one, we can get through this!" Ron said reassuringly. I wanted to believe him, I willed myself to believe him. My head was killing me by now, and my stomach felt knotted.  
  
"Ron, there's no way out, none," I said.  
  
"The Hermione Granger I know would never say that, what happened to that girl?" Ron queried in disappointment. I knew he was right. He began looking through the room again, moving the sofa and the armchairs, looking as though he was positive he would find something there.  
  
I sighed walking to the fireplace, looking up I saw the sun setting outside the window. "Ron, how tall are you?" I asked looking over to where he stood.  
  
"6 feet, why?" Ron said raising his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"I know how to get out," I exclaimed in excitement.  
  
"I thought you said there was no way out," Ron said.  
  
"I said there were no secret passageways out, that doesn't mean the windows," I said pushing the nearest armchair to the tall window.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not so sure about using the window, really we couldn't make it all the way down, it's far to high," Ron said disagreeing.  
  
"Oh really, and what else do you propose we do? It's the only possible way out, unless you plan on doing something else," I said knowing he hadn't the slightest idea as to what he could do.  
  
"Well do you really think that jumping out of a window is going to help anything?" He inquired.  
  
"Ron, please, we're not going to jump out a window! That would be the Muggle resort. No, no, no, we are going to get out of this forsaken tower, alive," I said turning away from him and instead began dragging the sofa for the window.  
  
"They are enchanted, you told me you read," Ron said. I knew it was true, all I had been waiting for his him to say it. The only way to break the charm was with a secret incantation.  
  
"You will now see," I heard the voices say.   
  
The room went shimmery and I felt myself fly forwards. Looking down I didn't see my body, but heard my voice at the left side of the room. I knew the situation immediately, Ron and I were yelling at each other. I saw myself looking down the stairs as he shouted… I knew what came next. I saw my face turn into one of fear as I fell backwards when I was yelling at Ron. I remembered the pain, it had hurt so badly, and I just kept falling. I saw Ron run screaming my name in shock.   
  
The room swirled and we were now sitting in a hall filled with flowers and many people dressed in black. I had no idea what was going on until I realized a coffin at the head of the room that had HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER engraved onto the front. Ron stood next to it weeping uncontrollably.   
  
*How could this be? What did it mean.* I thought to myself. As I blinked, we were transported back to the common room.  
  
"What the hell was that? What the fuck are they trying to do?" Ron said now raging." Yet suddenly I knew, I hadn't survived the fall.  
  
"Ron, this means that I'm-" but I stopped as the lights flickered. Ron went into a defense stance but suddenly the voices sounded.  
  
"This is the time, this is the hour" And utter silence followed this, and then echoing savagely came those fatal words.  
  
*Avada Kedavra*  
  
Ron stood in a daze, I jumped in front of Ron, and the spell seeped into my skin before smashing full blow into Ron. Eyes wide, mouth open, and hand clutching mine, Ron fell to the floor. I screamed.  
  
"Why! Why must you do this?" I received no reply…we were not being guided and longer, nor were we at Hogwarts. They had taken our fate, our destiny, and now there was no more.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I have an epilogue if you want one, hope you…enjoyed…this. 


	2. ~*Epilouge*~

Epilogue  
  
Dumbledore and Harry, sensing something terrible, went to the Gryffindor  
common room entrance. Saying the password quickly they ran in. At first, they  
saw nothing but scattered chairs and tables, but then they found them.  
  
The two lied besides each other, fingers linked, breathing no longer.  
  
Hogwarts was indeed grave as the news spread, and there had never been  
such an amazing funeral held, in a hall filled with flowers. Families, friends,   
and others were there. Many speeches were recited, yet Harry's had the   
greatest impact of them all.  
  
"Ron, and Hermione were my best friends. They helped me through everything  
I did. And there are so many of you that cared for them, and that's why I'm   
going to tell you what happened. Hermione fell down the staircase about a   
month ago. She suffered severe injuries, but made it, or so we thought.   
Through the ages reaserch has been conducted, and there is prove that   
spirits will remain with the living believing they are alive, though they really   
aren't. That's how they will stay until their unfinished work is done. Hermione   
died when she fell down those stairs, but it wasn't her time to go, not until   
she accompished what she needed. What she needed was Ron, she couldn't   
have been a spirit without Ron, and he wouldn't have been able to live   
without her. That is why this has happened," Harry said as tears poured from  
his eyes,"and we can know, that they will be together eternally." He concluded  
as he placed a single rose atop the casket.  
  
Through it all the two were at last buried, still hand in hand. Their graves two   
halves of a heart.   
  
Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley  
1980-1996  
~May love light their path.~ 


End file.
